Loving the Lost - Episode 1 Hayner Part 1
by UniteTheShrine
Summary: This is going to be a miny series that I make of the Kingdom Hearts series, Mostly Gay romance, but there will be some straight and possible Lesbian romance going on, wait and see I guess! This Episode Will be focused on the Character Hayner and will involve the start of a romance between him and Demyx and other Characters too!


Me: STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! Well more like gay too the point but you get the picture... I've never been good at writing gay fan fictions, me being a gay person like to read straight ones better which apparently is odd... Oh well my first one shall be about Hayner and Demyx and I've changed the story around a bit so it fits, but first some background: I know Demyx and Hayner are a weird pairing but I like to be different; ok so here it goes...

* Hayner walks out into the Grey Room fiddling with the zipper on his new Organization XIII coat, he scans the room and sees a short haired blonde woman slouched in an arm chair sighing as she plays with throwing knives*

Hayner: Larxene! Hey, could you fix my zipper?

Larxene: Could you fix your existance? *she sighs as she turns her attention back to her knives*

Hayner: Come on help a new guy out?

Larxene: You're merely Roxas' toy, he brought you here for entertainment not to bug me!

Hayner: Thanks for the welcome.

*Hayner turns around just in time to be startled by a rather short guy with a purple fringe staring at him, only centermeters from his face* WAAH! * he jumps back*

Zexion: *snickers* Scare easily?

Hayner: No!

Zexion: Your actions communicate otherwise, turn around.

Hayner: ...

Zexion: Well? C'mon I haven't got all day.

* Hayner reluctantly turns around *

I'll fix your zipper.

Hayner: Oh? You will? Than- *Hayner is cut off my Zexions soft hands running up his thighs and to the zipper which happens to be sitting just above Hayners crotch, he grips the zipper and pulls it up with ease* Th-Thanks! * he blushes *

Zexion: Hmm well, couldn't have you looking like a mess now could we? * He leans closer to Hayner and thinks for a bit before smiling* Shall I take you to your room?

Hayner: * still blushing Hayner - replies with a stutter * Tha- that would be great, thanks.

Zexion: Follow me!

Hayner: * walks swiftly behind Zexion *

* As they walk away Larxene shakes her head *

Larxene: Hmm, Zexion stole Roxas' toy? Heard kids don't like to share * she stands up * this I can't miss.

A few minutes later.

* Zexions opens a door marked with a book and a rain drop *

Zexion: You can stay with us.

Hayner: What about Roxas?

Zexion: He has examinations, but he should be done * Zexion glances at the clock on the wall * Now! Actually.

* As if on cue the door bursts open and a cute blonde haired boy stands at the door and looks in the room confused *

Zexion: Ahh, Demyx I thought you were Roxas for second!

Demyx: You thought I was Nips.

Hayner: Nips?

Zexion: He watches too much 'Skins'

Hayner: Nips... Skins?

Demyx: Nickname... Show * he smirks *

Hayner: Why Nips?

Demyx: His nipples, they're huge.

Hayner: You've seen them?

Demyx: We all have

Zexion: Unintentionally of course!

Hayner: Oh...

Demyx: You look...

Hayner: Tired? Pathetic?

Larxene: Toy-like? * she says as she peers in from the doorway. *

Zexion: Ahh, Larxene, always a pleasure.

Larxene: The pleasures all mine. * she shoots Zexion a glare as she steps into the room.

* Demyx shoots up and whizzes behind Hayner *

Hayner: * turns to look at Demyx *

problem?

Demyx: I - Uh - I

Larxene: We had sex, it hurt him big deal. Plus, I think his broken, his toy doesn't, it doesn't uh, cream?

Demyx: The scars a still there.

Larxene: So that's natural.

Demyx: Nothings Natural About Knife Sex!

Larxene: Why don't we try it again, toy, see how you like it now?

Demyx: RAPE!

*Demyx grips onto Hayner's arm tightly and as soon as they touch he looks down into Hayner's eyes, he feels a spark and suddenly feels all warm and fuzzy inside, like the whole world has just dropped away and all the noises fade, everything but Hayner and his blushing cheeks, strong heartbeat strong brown eyes and his perfect physique*

Larxene: What's this? * She says ruining the moment *

Hayner: Wha-What's what? …What?

Larxene: Roxas just got here *She turns around gliding her hand towards Roxas' direction*

Roxas: … *He stands and looks at the two for a second and what seems to be a tear forms in the corners of his eye, he puts his hoodie on and walks down the corridor*

Larxene: And I'm the cold heartless one?

Demyx: I think the point of our existence is that we are heartless Larxene.

*Larxene sighs*

Plus Vexen is cold too!

*Hayner pushes past the group with a rather angry look on his face to follow Roxas out*

Zexion: *Chases after Hayner* Hayner, he's staying with Sora, look for the door with a key and a heart on it.

*Hayner simply nods and continues to walk down the hallway when a voice appears all across the castle that they reside in*

"_Members XII, XI, X, VIII, VII, VI, V, IV, III and II report to me this instance" the voice fades._

Demyx: Yay! Mission.

Zexion and Larxene: He didn't call you!

Demyx: Oh… oh.

Larxene: Hah, clean or something while were gone, try to be… useful.

*They all move off towards the mission hall leaving Demyx in the room alone, until theres a knock at the door*

Demyx: Oh, Hi Xion. Come in!

Xion: … *she nods*

Hayner reaches Sora and Roxas' room and can hear them talking he's about to knock but decides to sit against the door and eavesdrop because he can hear them clearly through the wall.

Roxas: How come you have it so easy?

Sora: Easy? I've had love given and taken away from me too much too care anymore.

Roxas: Kiari?

Sora: And Namine…

Roxas: *looks down too his hands* I- I thought I loved Hayner.

Sora: So why'd you do it?

Roxas: It?

Sora: Fine, Ollette?

Roxas: Because I didn't know if Hayner was coming back, I thought he had left me for good.

Sora: I remember you all arguing that day.

Roxas: That was the worst day.

Sora: When the bomb went off and everyone tried to escape, why did you save Hayner over Ollette?

Roxas: It was one or the other, right? I had to do what I thought was best, plus Ollette would have wanted it.

Sora: I lost Kiari that day, her and Pence where in the house together.

Roxas: The only people who escaped that day were, us, Hayner, Namine, Seifer, Riku and Xion.

Sora: We lost so many people.

Roxas: Today was my last chance.

Sora: Last chance at what?

Roxas: Dating…

Sora: So, it was Hayner or nothing?

Roxas: Pretty much, but the way he looked at Demyx… they are meant for each other, you can tell.

Sora: Then live life my way.

Roxas: What's your way Sora?

Sora: Screw love, screw people! *He says with a dorky grin*

Roxas: haha well you're horny.

Sora: I guess you could say that.

Roxas moves closer to Sora and takes his hand bringing his face closer and closer, they lay their hot lips on each other's and begin to too hook up furiously ripping each other's clothes off like wild animals, Hayner peeps through the whole and sees the two boys having sex, not sure what to think he runs back up the hallway to Demyx's room where he and Xion are sitting on opposite sides of the bed, no words just staring, he jumps up and lays a smooch onto Demyx's lips. Demyx is shocked but kisses back anyway.

Hayner: Demyx! Be my boyfriend?!

Part 1 complete, part two of _Hayner _will be uploaded to the site asap.


End file.
